zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
There's No I In Team
As awkward runs go this one's definitely up there. Both Amelia and Jody are with you to close a deal for special medical equipment. Cast * Janine De Luca * Amelia Spens * Jody Marsh * Hester Plot Don't Turn Your Back Jody's unhappy Amelia's made a deal wth the Exmoor Militia for 'medical equipment' (a cage) for Paula, but Janine convinces her it's necessary. Doesn't mean Jody will trust Amelia to watch her back though. There's A New Plan Now The rumble of armoured truck engines lets you - and the nearby zombies - know the Militia are near. The Militia won't make the exchange easy and you're forced to follow the noisy trucks. Grab That Thing And Run Amelia has made 'friends' with the Militia leader the same way she always does, and the situation is tense. They've brought the cage, which you'll need to carry by hand, pursued by zombies. Catching Up You're making slow progress without Amelia's help. Janine directs you to an unfinished shopping centre to lose them. Jody will catch up to Amelia before then, so help her! Better Odds With The Zoms Jody has reached the end of her tether with Amelia, and they fight over who should carry the box. After some wrangling, Amelia scouts ahead to deal with the zoms in the construction site while you and Jody carry the box. Put Some Speed Into It Janine has a plan for your group to trap the zombies in the construction site, but your path is blocked. The big box doubles as an improvised weapon and the three of you decapitate the group in front. Needed Urgently You, Jody and Amelia all make it over the fence, trapping the zoms inside the construction site. Now you're safe Jody and Amelia seem to have developed a gruding respect. The love-in is cut short by Janine announcing Maxine is in labour! Transcript JODY MARSH: I don’t like it. JANINE DE LUCA: I’m afraid that’s not my concern, Runner Four! Miss Spens made the deal with Exmoor Militia. She’ll have to be present for the exchange, along with you and Runner Five. JODY MARSH: Yeah, she’s good at making deals. I don’t even know why we’re still working with her. JANINE DE LUCA: Without her connections, we would hardly have been able to secure a piece of unusual medical equipment on such short notice. The fact is, Doctor Cohen’s exertions recently were ill-advised. The progress of her condition has increased. She’ll probably be gone within a few days. And without a secure holding facility like this, there is no way she can be present at the birth of her child, something Doctor Myers has expressly requested. We are lucky to have sourced such a thing at all. Not many people are keen on finding ways to keep zoms alive. I believe this object was designed to hold tigers. The child is due any day now. Miss McShell’s work on Doctor Cohen’s blood suggests that the years of treatment with Van Ark have made her more infectious now than average. This equipment is needed, and even the Ministry couldn’t have supplied us so quickly. JODY MARSH: I know, I know! But Amelia! I don’t trust her. … She’s right behind me, isn’t she? AMELIA SPENS: Always. Hello, Five. Miss me? JANINE DE LUCA: Miss Spens, you’re late. AMELIA SPENS: Just checking to make sure all the intel we’re handing the militia is in working order, Jenny. JANINE DE LUCA: You do not call me that. AMELIA SPEN: Does it matter, now Si’s dead? Fine, just let me finish making these files look vaguely accurate. JANINE DE LUCA: The status of our files won’t matter much if we miss the rendezvous time. You need to be at the edge of Exmoor territory as quickly as you can. Remember, if we don’t get our equipment, Abel Township doesn’t pay. AMELIA SPENS: In that case, look lively, runners. Get those gates up and get moving! Runner Four, after you, I insist. siren, gates raising JODY MARSH: Fat chance I’m turning my back on you! AMELIA SPENS: Whatever you say, just be sullen once we’re running. Come on, Five! You wouldn’t want to keep me from a payday, would you? Come on, let’s go! JANINE DE LUCA: That’s another zom headed your way. AMELIA SPENS: Four, Five, do you hear that? JODY MARSH: Engines. JANINE DE LUCA: Two armored trucks. They should crest the hill nearest you in a moment. Quite the welcome, Miss Spens! JODY MARSH: We can see them now. Looks like they’re parking up top. I don’t like this. JANINE DE LUCA: Nor do I. The noise from those engines will have every zom in the area headed towards you. AMELIA SPENS: Right, in that case, let’s get this over with. shouts Hey, who’s in charge up there? HESTER: Good old Amelia Spens. Get up here and let me have a look at you. AMELIA SPENS: Oh, I should have known. Didn’t know you were still in charge of this outfit, Hester. HESTER: Much as you hoped otherwise, I’m sure. You got the intel? AMELIA SPENS: Got the equipment? HESTER: Not here. We wanted to make sure we weren’t in for one of your surprises, first. You can follow us back to where we left it. You might want to hurry. Our lookouts were reporting quite a lot of zombie activity in the area after we left. Can’t imagine why. revs AMELIA SPENS: Dammit! JANINE DE LUCA: This wasn’t in the plans, Miss Spens. AMELIA SPENS: Looks like it’s the plan now. If you want that zombie-proof cage, better follow me. JANINE DE LUCA: I can see another vehicle parked just north of your position, and about fifty zoms headed towards it from militia territory. If you’re lucky, you might reach the exchange point before they do. JODY MARSH: What did you do this time to make Hester so angry? AMELIA SPENS: Oh, you’re smarter than that, Jody. Don’t tell me you haven’t already figured it out. JODY MARSH: You did what you always do – sell out the people you’re working with, and run away. AMELIA SPENS: But look how she’s bounced back since then! When I sicced the Ministry on her, she only had three goons and a handful of guns. JANINE DE LUCA: And now she’s leading a horde of zoms towards you and my runners. HESTER: Stop the trucks! Your equipment’s in the back of that van just up ahead. I’ll take the hard drive you promised now, Amelia. AMELIA SPENS: Oh, nice try. Runner Four, Runner Five, go check out the goods. They tell me everything’s kosher, you get the drive. JODY MARSH: Right, of course she wants us to go poke around the obvious trap. If something explodes when we open the back doors, I told you so. van door AMELIA SPENS: What do you see? JODY MARSH: There’s a metal box. It’s skinny, but it’s tall. Six feet at least. Like, kind of like an aluminum coffin with like, little tiny holes punched all over it. HESTER: You’ll want to unload it quickly, I suspect. I’m sure your people have told you how close the zoms are now. Can’t be more than a quarter of a mile from us. JANINE DE LUCA: Four, Five, she’s right. Get the box out and return to Abel immediately. Hopefully Doctor Myers was right when she predicted the equipment wouldn’t be heavy. JODY MARSH: Climb inside and grab the back end, Five. I’ll take the front. AMELIA SPENS: Come on, Hester! Let bygones be bygones. Give us a ride back to the settlement. I’m sure I can make it worth your while. HESTER: Not a chance! I figure you’ve got about five minutes before the zoms show up. AMELIA SPENS: Now, Hester. Now, come on. This isn’t how we do things! I could quite literally die out here today! HESTER: It’s more of a head start than you gave me in Scunthorpe. And you didn’t even bother wishing me good luck. starts Good luck, Amelia. JODY MARSH: Now what? AMELIA SPENS: What do you think? Grab an end of that thing each, and run for it! AMELIA SPENS: This doesn’t seem so bad. JANINE DE LUCA: You’ve got zoms converging on you on all sides. I assure you, Miss Spens, it’s not an optimal situation. There may be a way out of the swarm. They were building a new shopping center out this way before the outbreak, and the construction site is still standing. If you reach it before the zoms, you may be able to lose them amongst the rubble. But it’s touch and go at your current speed. AMELIA SPENS: Well, we’d be making better time if your runners weren’t poking around behind me. JODY MARSH: And we’d be going faster if you hadn’t left Runner Five and I to carry this box by ourselves! AMELIA SPENS: That’s what you get for volunteering. JODY MARSH: You can’t make us carry this all the way back to Abel without helping! AMELIA SPENS: Are you sure about that? JODY MARSH: Aw, no! No, you don’t! You selfish, evil - AMELIA SPENS: Sticks and stones, Jody, darling. Sticks and stones. JODY MARSH: squeal That’s it! Runner Five, I don’t care if we have to sprint, we are catching up to her and she is carrying this box. Come on, move! JODY MARSH: Amelia! AMELIA SPENS: About time you two caught up. And you said you couldn’t run and carry at the same time. JODY MARSH: How about you give it a try for a change? Take it! AMELIA SPENS: I don’t think so. JODY MARSH: Take the box! crashes to the ground AMELIA SPENS: Just pick it up. I think you’re mistaking me for someone who cares about your friends. MARSH struggles with AMELIA SPENS JODY MARSH: You are helping with this bloody box, or I am putting you in it and leaving you for the zoms like a tin of sardines! AMELIA SPENS: You and I know perfectly well that you won’t do that. You know Paula needs it, you want to take it back to her. As I keep trying to tell you all, this is the problem with altruism. JANINE DE LUCA: Runners, focus! The construction site is dead ahead. Get through those front gates. The fencing around the sides will slow the horde somewhat, but not for long. AMELIA SPENS: Oh, pick up the damned box, Four. JODY MARSH: What are you going to do? Shoot me? Frame me for murder again? JANINE DE LUCA: Would one of you take the box? The zoms are following you into the site. You need to get out of their line view immediately. There are two pallets of wood to your left, and just enough space for you to duck between. You’ll be hidden from view, but you’ll have to go in single file. JODY MARSH: We can all keep each other safe, but only if you help with this thing. AMELIA SPENS: Fine! It’s just a box. Give me that other end, Five. I don’t know what you were making such a fuss about. Let’s move. JANINE DE LUCA: Runners, you’re coming in at the wrong angle. Watch out for that - ! clangs Steam shovel. AMELIA SPENS: Well, we don’t have to worry about them missing us now. JODY MARSH: You are purposely doing that badly! I had a flatmate like you. Always left corn flakes on the bowl so I’d do the washing up. Fine. Give the box here. Five, I think we can still get through the gap if you follow my lead. AMELIA SPENS: And what are you plannig to do about all the zoms on the other side of these pallets who are almost certainly coming to meet us? JODY MARSH: I figured I’d let you go first and sort them out. Unless you want to hold the box? AMELIA SPENS: Fine, I’ll go first. I like the odds better with the zoms. JODY MARSH: You would! AMELIA SPENS: Where next? JANINE DE LUCA: Behind that crane. Then, cut diagonally towards the cement mixer. That should get you close to the back edge of the contruction site. From there, I can see an office trailer set up against the back fence, and enough boxes stacked next to it for you three to climb up onto its roof. Assuming you can manage to work together, you should be able to go over the fence and trap the zombies inside. JODY MARSH: We’ve got trouble. The zoms are still behind us. All your clanging about with the box. AMELIA SPENS: Oh, hell. Looks like trouble up front, too. We’ve got half a dozen zoms in hard hats hanging around that cement truck. JANINE DE LUCA: You’ll have to find some way past them. The whole construction site is filling up behind you. You can’t go back! AMELIA SPENS: Can’t bash them over the head. Hmm. This equipment’s not too fragile, is it? JANINE DE LUCA: Would I be asking you to drop it over the side of a fence if it were, Miss Spens? AMELIA SPENS: Right. Then I can’t believe I’m saying this, but Four, when we get into the open, give me your end of the box. JODY MARSH: What for? AMELIA SPENS: No time, they’ll see us in – growls Too late! Give it here. JODY MARSH: Hey! AMELIA SPENS: Five, bring your end of this thing around level with me. Four, stay back. JODY MARSH: What are you doing? The zoms are coming straight for you! AMELIA SPENS: Good. Five, let’s raise this box up to neck height, and find out what happens when a highly motivated force hits an equally decayed object. JANINE DE LUCA: Yes, I see now. Swing around when they’re very close to you. JODY MARSH: They’re nearly on you! They’re – clanks, zombies splatter Ugh! I’ve never seen a head just pop off like that. AMELIA SPENS: Nothing like a good decapitation, is there? Come on, Five. We’ve got two of these bad boys left. Let’s put some speed into it. JODY MARSH: I think the rest of the swarm’s found us. JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Four is correct. Scale those boxes and get over the fence as quickly as you can. AMELIA SPENS: Hold on! Hold on. You try climbing holding this thing. JODY MARSH: Give me your hand. AMELIA SPENS: You do care after all! JODY MARSH: Shut up! Five, help us throw this box over the fence. fence rattles, box crashes to ground JANINE DE LUCA: Now, Runner Five, you do the same. Make sure you aim yourself away from the box. I think jumping on the equipment could be a bridge too far. fence rattles JODY MARSH: Me or you next? AMELIA SPENS: Oh, laughs after you. fence rattles JANINE DE LUCA: With that fence between you, the swarm won’t be coming after you any time soon. Pick up the box and head for Abel. No, Runner Five, I believe you’ve earned a break from carrying. AMELIA SPENS: Looks like it’s you and me, eh, Four? And you didn’t think we’d be a good team. JODY MARSH: Yeah, right. I’m still waiting for you to feed Five and me to the zoms to get away. AMELIA SPENS: And miss a payday? Never. Besides, you’ve got grit, Four. I think we could be jolly good chums. JODY MARSH: Really not. AMELIA SPENS: Don’t forget that I like being friends with people who hate me. JODY MARSH: You’ve never met anyone who doesn’t! AMELIA SPENS: That’s not a no. JODY MARSH: Janine, next time she comes on a mission, remind me to break my leg. JANINE DE LUCA: Noted, Runner Four. One moment, I have a red flag. Just a moment! Oh. Runners, please pick up your speed! This containment facility is needed urgently. Doctor Myers has gone into labor! Category:Mission Category:Season Four